


The Call

by jenny_wren



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: Eames is in Mombasa. Arthur makes a call ...





	

“Eames?”

“Darling, how lovely to hear your voice.”

“Oh shut up. This isn’t a social call. How are you doing?”

“I’m working on it. This isn’t going to be a quick fix. What is it they say, the impossible I can do immediately, miracles take a little longer. You can always call someone else if I’m not moving fast enough for you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. This isn’t even about getting the prices off our heads.”

“It’s not? Bloody hell, have you managed to get yourselves into more trouble already?”

“This is Cobb we’re talking about.”

“Granted.”

There was a pause before Arthur rushed on, “So he’s flying out to see you.”

“He’s flying out to see me? To Mombasa? To Cobol’s back yard? You do remember Cobol, right darling? Those people who want you dead?”

Arthur huffed.

“There is no way I can get things fixed wih Cobol in the next forty-eight hours.”

“Twenty-four hours, he’s already on his way.”

“Christ. If he wants to get dead so bad, I’ll shoot him myself and put us all out of our misery.”

Arthur sighed.

“Why is he coming to Mombasa?”

“He wants to talk you.”

“Has he heard of that thing called a telephone? Or even email?”

“He wants to speak to you in person. It’s about a job.”

“That still doesn’t explain why he’s coming to Mombasa.”

“He’s Cobb. I’d have got him to meet you in Jo’berg, or even Frankfurt, but on balance getting into a known amount of trouble seemed better than the alternative.”

Eames sighed heavily, “You could be right. And it’s a lot easier to get out of official trouble here. With that international warrant Frankfurt could easily slide sideways and go completely pear-shaped.”

“Exactly.”

“Well thanks for the warning. Do I want to know what the job is?”

“Inception.”

“Oh bloody hell darling. We’ve tried that one. It didn’t work.”

“I thought you liked a challenge Mr Eames?”

“Refer to my previous comment about miracles.”

“Sorry.”

After a pause Eames said, “The client does understand this is a risk?”

“Yeah. They’re covering expenses however it goes.”

“Well that’s something at least. We do not need another Cobol situation on our hands.”

“Exactly.”

“I assume they’ve deep pockets?”

Arthur hummed softly in agreement.

“Okay. Well. Could be quite fun trying inception with the proper resources.”

“Could be. And if it works out, the client’s agreed to fix a certain international arrest warrant and get Cobb off our hands.”

“Alright, you sold me. Now explain how I’m supposed to keep Cobol from killing Cobb.”

“Our client has the pull to get you both out. I’ve already sent him the details, he’s on his way. Cobol will hold off until they’ve figured out why Cobb’s in the country. After Cobb’s made contact with you, they’ll come looking. Get Cobb out the way and call our client for backup.”

“You’re trusting a lot to our client.”

“He wants the job done badly. He’ll haul you out of the coals without difficulty and I’m hoping he’ll clear up at least some of our problems with Cobol at the same time.”

“Sneaky. You’re getting a lot out of him for a chancy job like inception. Is that entirely wise?”

“I’m relying on you to sell yourself as worth the extra trouble. I’ve told him it can’t be done.”

“Ah-ha, gotcha. Will do.”

“Excellent, I’ll see you soon.”

“Even better. Stay safe.”

“Getting sentimental in your old age,” Arthur accused. “As you wish.”

“And you have the nerve to call me sentimental. As you wish too, darling, always.”


End file.
